Unbelieveable
by B-MillerX
Summary: Alvin's having trouble dealing with his hidden feelings for Brittany, but when a nosey Simon tries to help, things start getting mixed up. Unbelieveable things. It's finally up to Alvin and Brittany to set things right. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! First Alvin and the Chipmunks fan fiction. It might not be to great but, tell me what you think.

I'm gonna state the obvious and say that I don't own any characters in this story. Woo!

Enjoy, I guess? Haha.

-------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Alvin sat silently on his bed, staring at the screen of his laptop.

"Did I seriously just say that?" he whispered to himself, scrolling up and down at that certain instant messanger conversation. Although he wanted to take back every word he just said, his body wouldn't let him. Alvin's poor, teenage heart began beating faster as he waited for a response-

Finally, it came.

..."She loves me!" Alvin squealed, jumping up and down on his bed. It began squeaking loudly since it was long due it's age and couldn't quite handle his weight as much as it used to.- then suddenly,

"...Oh, it was... just a typo. Of course, she lo**athes** me." He sighed and replied back with an obvious, "Well, I loathe you more."

Alvin grunted and laid back on his bed.

"In need of some assistance?" A voice coming from the doorway said. Startled, Alvin sat up to see his somewhat older brother, Simon, standing at the door with a semi-sly look across his face.

"Uh, hah, what do you mean?" Alvin chuckled, trying to cover up his own confusion.

Simon rolled his eyes and walked towards Alvin. His brother's cheesy smile never fooled him. Simon knew that something was up. He slowly took a glance at the computer screen, and noticing Alvin's sudden gasp to his action, began reading over the short conversation.

Alvin screeched and grabbed the laptop, "NO! Don't read that!"

Simon smiled and replied, "Already did, plus my photographic memory is allowing me to apprehend it." His smile turned into a slight smirk as he took a seat next to his brother.

Alvin overdramatically sighed and fell backwards on his bed again.

"None of what you read was true, Simon. I was kidding the whole time." He added, leaning his head up a bit so Simon could see the serious look he put on his face, trying to hide the truth.

Simon couldn't help but laugh at this, "Alvin, you aren't fooling anyone, and truthfully, neither is Brittany."

Alvin rolled over onto his stomach and let his head hang off the side of the bed. He answered rasply, "That isn't Brittany."

Simon shook his head in disbelief and quickly grabbed the laptop from Alvin. He scrolled up to the beginning of the conversation and began reading outloud. His voice was lower as he read for Alvin, and higher as he read for Brittany.

"Ew, if it isn't Alvin. Ew, if it isn't Miss Ugly, OOPS. I mean Brittany." Simon turned his annoyed look at Alvin, who had sat up, giving Simon another cheesy smile. Simon only rolled his eyes again.

Alvin suddenly grunted loudly and violently took the laptop from Simon, yelling, "What's it to you anyway!?"

Simon seemed taken aback by this action. He didn't know that this subject was so touchy to Alvin. Truthfully, he didn't know that his brother had it in him to tell someone that, well, he liked them. Especially if that someone was Brittany Miller.

Brittany and Alvin were always neck to neck at everything. If it was either battling each other at a video game or racing around the world, each always believed that they could easily beat the other. For some reason, Alvin's feelings towards Brittany weren't a big surprise to Simon though. Even when they were kids, both Simon and Theodore could sense a guilted side to their brother after he'd make a nasty remark about something Brittany did.

Simon didn't exactly know how to answer Alvin, for it was truely none of his buisness, but trying to help his nervous brother, replied, "Well, if there's anything you need me to help with, I'll be here for you." It seemed unusual to both, Alvin, and even Simon, that he would suggest this. Usually, Simon would want Alvin to try to get himself out of trouble since he got into it so often, and well, Alvin just thought he was too good for Simon's help and that Simon would never actually offer it.

Of course Alvin thought it over, for a split second, and without a further thought, answered, "Me? Need YOUR help? Hah, good one, Mr. Smartypants."

Sure, Alvin would have loved Simon's help. Letting Simon know that? Unthinkable.

All Simon could do was sigh and shrug as he walked over to sit on his own bed.

"Well, if you change your mind, I'll be here."

Simon picked up a book he had been recently reading, opened to his latest page, and suddenly went into his own world.

Alvin rolled his eyes and sat back on his bed, his laptop in his lap once again as he tried to start another useless arguement with Brittany.

What was it about her that made Alvin get so deeply into thought all the time? Oh, she made him so mad. Sometimes he just wanted to take a voodoo doll of her and poke a couple needles all over her body. But, sooner or later, he'd end up rushing over to that doll, quickly healing every injury he endured to it. Yeah, Alvin thought she was pretty. Who _didn't_ think Brittany was pretty? And yeah, he thought she was talented. Would he let her know that though? Never. The thought never crossed his mind to tell her how he really felt about her. - For some reason though, for that moment in time, the words sort of tumbled out of his mouth- well, out of his fingers, I guess you could say.

"...Hey, Simon?"

Simon never glanced away from his book, "Yes, Alvin?"

"...Is there some kind of mental issue where you mix up words? Like the words..." He paused, "Oh, I don't know...gross and gorgeous?" Alvin gulped.

Simon suddenly looked up at Alvin, a small smirk on his face, "Well, there is dislexia, but I don't think that'd have anything to do with it."

Alvin shrugged and looked back at the laptop screen, not saying a word.

Simon only chuckled. Maybe there was something he could do to help Alvin, without him knowing, of course. A call to his dear friend, Jeanette, might do some good. Hopefully it'd help him find out what Brittany really felt about Alvin, and if her intentions were anything like his.

---------------------------------------------------------

"And then," Brittany groaned, "He told me that he hates my hair and my style!"

Brittany's fists were clenched and her teeth were gritting.

"Aw, I'm sorry Brittany. But, Alvin's like that all the time, you know." Eleanor said, a smile on her face, trying to keep her aggressive sister from punching a hole in the wall. "I'm sure he'll come to his senses soon."

Brittany shook her head, annoyed, "Come to his senses about what?! How much I hate him?! How much I want to kick and punch and burn and boil and fry and slam and kil-"

Eleanor quickly stopped Brittany before she could name every horrific thing that could be done to a person, "Come to his senses about his feelings for you."

There was silence among them for a moment, but it was quickly broken by the high-pitched laughter of an oblivious chipette.

"Alvin...FEELINGS?!" Brittany exclaimed, holding her sides to try to keep herself from laughing _too_ hard.

Eleanor only sighed and shook her head. Why couldn't Brittany just accept the fact that Alvin had feelings for her and that, well, she had feelings for Alvin.

"Look Brittany, I know it's hard to believe but, think about it! It's better you just tell him how _you_ really feel now before it gets even worse."

Brittany suddenly stopped laughing, leaving an even eerier silence in the room.

"Well," Brittany finally started, "I could say the same about Theodore."

Butterflies formed in Eleanor's stomach as a small sadness formed in her eyes. What Brittany said was true, but Eleanor was in a completely different situation. Everyone knew that Theodore and Eleanor would end up being together. But Brittany and Alvin... truthfully that had nothing to do with Theodore.

But Eleanor didn't want to argue with Brittany anymore. To avoid this, she only nodded, and gently rubbed her eyes.

Brittany shrugged and walked over to the living room couch, picking up her laptop before sitting down, then put it on her lap. Of course, who else but Alvin was online, telling Brittany that she needed to try the new winterfresh flavor of tictacs. Brittany quickly turned red as her fingers pounded at the keys of the laptop, trying to think of the greatest combat possible.

Eleanor was left sitting by the fire alone. She didn't mind though. It was actually sort of nice.

Especially the warmth.

Feeling the heat radiate out of the fire towards her always made Eleanor smile. She'd close her eyes and picture being somewhere cold and snowy, perhaps a cabin high up in the mountains. And who would be there to give her that warmth? Theodore. She imagined them, close together, snuggling on the harsh wooden floor- although it didn't feel harsh because when Eleanor was with Theodore, even in her thoughts, everything that should be uncomfortable, wasn't. It was actually quite relaxing.

Eventually, Eleanor's wonderful dream was stopped by the loud grunt of her obnoxious sister. Speaking of sisters...

"Brittany?" She turned from the fire to face her.

Brittany looked up from the computer screen with the usual annoyed look on her face, "What Eleanor?"

"Is Jeanette home? Every night she usually tries some of the nightly desserts I make but..." She sighed, "Tonight, she didn't."

Brittany yawned and shrugged, looking back at her laptop screen, "I'm pretty sure she's upstairs. There's a book she's been reading recently. She hasn't been able to put it down."

Eleanor's ears perked up, as she became more interested, "Really? What book?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Like I'd know? Some romance novel or something."

Eleanor smiled, loving the fact that her older sister was interested in such strong literature, but of course a small frown snuck in thinking how Brittany didn't give a care about books at all. If only she knew the places book could take her. Eleanor shrugged as she thought, _Oh well, her lose._

---------------------------------------------------------

Everything was quiet in the Seville house. Almost everyone was asleep, except for Simon of course. It was time to put his plan into action. He slowly picked up his glasses and placed them on, looking to see if Theodore, and most importantly Alvin were asleep.

They were.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Simon sat up in his bed, slid on his slippers, and began gently tiptoeing towards the door. But, one more thing... He quickly glanced back at the clock. It was 11:40. Hopefully not _too_ late to call Jeanette.

Simon was planning on calling early, but he got so caught up in his book that he had forgotten. With this happening, he realized that there was no possible way he could call Jeanette on their house phone. Oh, definately not. Miss Miller would throw a fit.

Jeanette usually didn't have her cellphone on but, hey, it was worth a try.

Just as long as it was on silent.

Simon wasn't going to have his plan ruined by Brittany waking up.

----------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 1**

**Sorry for the sort of short chapter guys. I didn't have alot of time to write this.**

**Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm gonna state the obvious and say that I don't own any characters in this story. Woo!

I'm thinking about drawing fanart now too for fan ficitions, starting with my own. So, if I get anywhere with that, I'll be sure to notify you guys! But for now, **review** please. I need to know how I'm doing or I'll end up losing hope and giving up.

------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Jeanette sat upright on her bed, her back againest the headboard, reading the romance novel she had been so into for the past couple of days. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't seem to put it down. She _had_ been trying though.

Like one time, the day before, Jeanette really had to go to the bathroom.

"I can put it down for just a minute." She said to herself, placing the book on her bedside table and standing up.

Jeanette wasn't even half way to the bathroom before her mind started wondering what was going to happen next. She quickly ran back to her room, grabbed the novel, and darted towards the bathroom again.

Jeanette took a glance at the clock. 11:45?! Already?! And both Brittany and Eleanor were tucked cozy in their beds, snoozing the night away. The time must have truely flew by.

_Time for bed, Jeanette. Come on, you can finish tomorrow._ She had to reassure herself, or she would never be able to get to sleep.

But, of course, as soon as she was about to switch her booklight off and lay down, her cellphone, which had been on her bedside table, began vibrating. This only made Jeanette sigh. Usually, the only way someone would call this late is if the person had the wrong number, or they were trying to get her to answer some stupid survey. She actually got those calls alot, from schools all over the country. Hey, even if she was only in 10th grade, it's never too early to start thinking about the future.

As she glanced at the phone though, she saw a familiar number.

_...Simon?!_

Why was he calling so late? Was something wrong?

Although she was terrified to answer now, she finally got the courage to.

"...Hello?"

"Hello? Jeanette? It's Simon."

Jeanette smiled, "Oh, I know."

She realized how loud she was talking and began to whisper.

"What do you need, whats wrong?"

"Jeanette, I was wondering if I could talk to you personally about a few things. Personally about _someone_."

Jeanette's heart began pounding. Either Simon was going to say something she's been waiting to hear for a long time, or that romance novel was definately getting to her head.

"Sure, Simon. Wh-What is it?"

Simon grew silent into thought for a moment. He didn't want to give Alvin away completely. If he did, then Alvin would probably never speak to him again. Even though this barely worried Simon, he still had to realize it. So, he tried to make it obvious without making it too obvious. That would work, right?

"Well, you see... Someone I'm very close with ... uhhh.. they're pretty much hiding their feelings for someone they've been friends with for a rather long time."

Jeanette's heart stopped. He was talking about himself! It was so obvious!

"Oh...a-and?"

"Did you...catch any of that?"

Jeanette gulped, "Y-yeah, I think."

Simon nodded in contentment, "Good! I was wondering if you knew how that person felt about my... friend." Simon knew he sounded completely confusing, but hoped that Jeanette's brains would help her understand everything.

Of course, Jeanette was completely missing the point, and getting over excited, began to talk louder.

"Well, hah, I think that that person really likes your... friend... even if she doesn't act like it too often."

A small giggle got caught in Jeanette's throat, but it came out louder then she thought. She quickly covered her mouth and glanced to the right of her to make sure neither of her sisters woke up. Luckily, to her, they didn't. But a quiet Eleanor softly opened her eyes, and saw Jeanette on the phone.

_Why on Earth would Jeanette be awake? Still reading?_ Eleanor thought to herself, squinting her eyes to adjust to the light.

"Oh, excellent! Just what I needed to hear!"

Jeanette's face was turning red, "Your welcome, Simon."

So that's who she was talking to? Simon? And did she say something about an oblivious girl liking one of his friends? Eleanor thought about it for a minute, and finally realized, Simon must be trying to help Alvin with Brittany! This only made Eleanor smile as she rolled over and closed her eyes again, trying to fall back asleep.

"One more favor, Jeanette?" Simon asked.

"Yes?"

"Tell that person to be at the park tomorrow night at 7:00 sharp. My... friend, will meet her there for a night she'll never forget! And don't ruin it by telling her why she has to go!"

Now Jeanette's face was as red as a tomato. She was also a little confused as to why Simon didn't just say that it was himself now, but she took it in anyway. "Alright Simon. Goodnight!"

Simon smiled, "Goodnight Jeanette!"

Jeanette hung up, a sigh of happiness escaping her. She believed that tomorrow night was going to be like the scenes from her novel, romantic and unforgettable. But to Simon, he believed that his plan had been working. Only one more thing he had to do.

Find a way to get Alvin to go to the park at 7:00 tomorrow night.

------------------------------------

**End Chapter 2**

Another short chapter, I literally typed this all this morning at 5:00 before school. Haha.

**Please submit reviews and suggestions! They help alot!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the bit of delayed update! I've been extremely busy but, yeah.

I don't own the Chipmunks or Chipettes.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

"Alvin! You have to!" Simon yelled, on his knees, his hands folded together.

"I can't Simon! You're crazy! Completely insane!" Alvin yelled back, his arms crossed at his chest, looking in the opposite direction of Simon.

"Alvin, please. Give her a chance! You know deep inside that you want to go!"

This only made Alvin sigh, "Yeah, so what. Even if I wanted to go, I have no reason to. Brittany doesn't like me." He dropped his arms and collapsed on the couch overdramatically.

Simon shook his head and stood up, sitting next to Alvin.

"You know that isn't true, Alvin. Besides, you'll never know unless you try."

Alvin shrugged and looked at the floor. A million thoughts were rushing through his mind all at once. If he did go, then what would he wear? How should he do his hair? Should he bring her flowers or chocolates? What if she really _didn't_ like him? Then what would he do?

"...Are you positive?" Alvin asked.

Simon placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, reassuringly, "Of course."

Alvin finally glanced over at Simon and sighed, replying, "Fine. ...I'll go. But on one condition."

Simon couldn't help but grin, "Sure, what is it?"

"You... have to help me pick out something to wear." Alvin brushed. Was he really asking Simon for fashion advice?

It must have been the end of the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeanette scrambled through her closet, throwing clothes in every direction. She didn't know what to wear on her "date with Simon".

It seemed as if everyone was having that problem.

There was a loud squeak as the bedroom door opened, Brittany walking in. Her eyes widened as she noticed Jeanette's clothes scattered all over the floor.

"Jeanette! WHAT are you doing?! If you want to make a mess, keep it on _your_ side of the room!"

Jeanette only shook her head, never turning around to face Brittany, "I'm sorry Brittany! I'm just in a rush. I have a date with Simon in 1 hour and I have no clue what to wear!"

Brittany's jaw suddenly dropped as she ran over to Jeanette, "You have a date with Simon?!"

Jeanette blushed and giggled, pushing her hair behind her ear, "Yes, I do. He asked me last night on the phone."

Brittany gasped and began helping Jeanette tear through her closet, "You need to wear something bright, short, and..." She laughed, "Something to inhance your breast size."

Jeanette gave Brittany a slow burn, a small blush filled her cheeks, "Brittany, you aren't helping." This only made Brittany laugh even more though.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. But you still need something bright and sparkly!"

"I have nothing bright and spar-"

Brittany quickly cut Jeanette off in mid-sentence, "No need to thank me. I think I have the perfect outfit for you." She grinned at Jeanette before turning to walk towards her own closet. Jeanette stood quietly for a moment before Brittany walked back over to her, holding a short, very light pink and white dress. The bottom of the dress was lace, which was under a poofy white part. The top of the dress had to be the prettiest, though. Even Jeanette thought so, and Jeanette wasn't too fond of pink.

It was a soft material, light pink, and lacey. The front was laced like a corsette would be.

"I wore this to the Bon Voyage Middle School dance last year. I was complimented everywhere I walked! And, yeah, even though it was quite expensive..." She nodded and smiled, "I think that you deserve this for your first real date."

Jeanette stared at the dress for a couple of minutes, then finally agreed with Brittany to wear it.

"I'll be right back." Jeanette said, taking the dress and heading to the bathroom to put it on.

Brittany smiled, "Alright."

But now Brittany was alone.

And all she could think was, _this isn't fair._ Brittany wasn't a horrible person. She didn't deserve to not have love. She let out a long sigh and layed back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Slowly, very slowly, her eyes closed, and she could no longer control her mind.

_It was a dark, foggy night. There was a deserted playground; well, almost. Brittany sat alone, swinging on the single swing. Nothing was visible to her. There was only darkness as she looked foward. The only sounds that could be heard were the light breathing of a lonely chipette, and the high-pitched squeak of an old, broken swing. "There's no one." She whispered to herself, her eyes filling with tears. Brittany pushed her hair out of her face and then clenched hard onto the metal chains holding the swing onto it's unsteady base. Then, suddenly, there was another noise. Another voice. A whisper. "You're never alone. I'm always with you." Brittany's eyes only widened, the tears falling harder. She glanced around, her heart pounding in her chest. "Who's there!?" She called out. There was no answer. But Brittany wasn't frightened. The voice was peaceful, and warmed her heart. She closed her eyes, but as she did, a figure began walking towards her. It was too dark to see who or what it was. But, Brittany could sense their pressence. She couldn't seem to open her eyes though. "Brittany," The voice whispered again, "I'll never leave you. I love you, Brittany." Brittany still couldn't open her eyes; but that voice. The voice was so familiar. ...Alvin? No, it couldn't be. She had to, she had to open her eyes. Brittany slowly began lifting her eyelids, but her vision was blurry from the gathered tears in her eyes. "Your makeup, it's running." The voice talked again. Brittany still couldn't tell, until they reached out their hand- Brittany's eyes widened again as Alvin wiped her eyes, a small smile on his face. He slowly leaned in and gave Brittany a soft kiss on her cheek, looking deep into her eyes. "Oh, Brittany. Brittany...Brittany..." He kept repeating her name. Why? "Brittany...Brittany..." ..._

"Brittany? Are you awake?" Jeanette wondered, softly nudging her sister. Brittany suddenly shot upwards, sitting up on her bed. Her eyes were red and puffy as she turned to look at Jeanette. It had all been a dream? But it felt so real...

"Oh, uh, sorry Jeanette. I.. dozed off."

Jeanette seemed worried, "Are you okay?"

Brittany slowly nodded and rubbed her head, standing up, "Yeah fine." She took a double take as she noticed Jeanette in her dress. She grinned.

Jeanette slightly blushed, "Do I look good?"

Brittany chuckled and nodded again, "You look amazing, Jeanette."

Jeanette shrugged, still blushing, "Well, I had to safety pin the top so it would fit. Because, well, ...heh."

Brittany shook her head, laughing, "Oh, Jeanette." She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of light pink ballet flats that matched perfect with the dress.

"I would have given you heels, but I wouldn't want you to embaress yourself on your first date."

Jeanette quickly walked over to Brittany and slipped on the shoes. All that was left was her hair and her make-up. Brittany stared long and hard at Jeanette, then finally smiled, "Follow me. It's time to enchance your beauty even more!"

They both started making their way towards the bathroom. Brittany tried to stay happy and cheerful on the outside, but she truthfully couldn't stop thinking about her dream. It had to mean something, it had to.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Chapter 3**

**Please submit reviews and suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipmunks or Chipettes.

Oh, and thank you for all the positive reviews! It's keeping the story motivated.

I had a little trouble with this chapter for some reason, but ... enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Alvin took a deep breath in as he stepped out of Dave's car and stepped onto the parking lot.

"Are you sure about this, Simon?" He asked, not making eye contact with his brother. It was impossible.

Simon only nodded, a big smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Alvin. Everything's going to be fine. Just don't pick any fights with her."

Alvin gulped. He knew that it'd be hard not to fight with Brittany but, heck, it was worth a shot. He turned around to see a little farther in the distance, a candle-lit dinner that had been set up by Simon. It took some time to get it into sight though, for it was very dark and very foggy.

"Good luck, Alvin!" Dave waved, as he began pulling away. Alvin waved back, then slowly began walking over to what he thought would be the end of his teenage life.

Luckily, Brittany wasn't there yet, so he had a chance to straighten up his red button-up shirt, soft blue jeans, and of course, his signature red cap. Come on, Brittany wasn't important enough to have his most prized gift taken away from him, right?

Gift...presents... flowers! Alvin forgot the flowers! He gasped as he quickly ran through the park looking for any type of flowers he could find, but, there was none. None that he could see, at least.

He was about to give up when he noticed the vase in the center of the table. In it stood 2 beautiful pink roses. Eh, who needed a center piece? Alvin gently grabbed them and held them firmly in his hand. He didn't want to be empty handed, just incase Brittany showed up with something for him.

Alvin knew she wouldn't.

But, finally, he was left sitting silently alone, looking around. The fog made it hard to see past the other end of the small table, especially since candle light was the only source of light they had.

He glanced at his watch. 7:00. Brittany would be there either exactly on time or a few minutes late. Alvin knew Brittany too well.

He just hoped that nothing would go wrong to ruin this. He couldn't handle anything extreme at the moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeanette sighed as she walked through the park gates. It was convinent that the Chipettes lived so close that they could walk there, but the weather was making it hard to tell where she was going.

How was she going to find Simon? And she probably looked like a fool walking around in a poofy dress.

But, suddenly, a light! Jeanette spotted the table, and could see someone already seated at it. Simon must have arrived early.

Jeanette took the last chance she had to fix her hair before finally taking slow steps foward towards the table.

But the fog.

She could barely see.

The only thing noticeable was Simon's red cap!- ...

Wait... Simon didn't have a red cap... Alvin?!

Jeanette's heart began pounding as she thought of why Alvin was there. Was she wrong? Was Simon talking about Alvin on the phone?

...or maybe Alvin was just there to lead her to Simon! Yeah, that was it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Miller household was quiet. The only ones home were Brittany and Eleanor, but Eleanor was busy in the kitchen as usual, so to Brittany, no one was home besides her.

She sighed and flipped through the TV. There was nothing interesting on.

"Brittannyyyy!" an excited, high-pitched voice called from the kitchen. Of course, it was Eleanor.

Brittany rolled her eyes as she called back, surprised that Eleanor actually realized there was something else in the house besides her and her cooking, "What, Eleanor?"

Eleanor rushed into the living room, a huge grin on her face, holding a basket filled with all sorts of goodies.

"I made you some cakes and cookies to take with you on your date! I know both you and Alvin love my famous chocolate chip brownies, so I-"

Brittany's eyes widened as she quickly stopped Eleanor, "Woah, woah, woah! Hold on a minute. What are you talking about?!"

Eleanor looked puzzled as she placed the basket on the living room table.

"Didn't Simon set up a date for you and Alvin tonight?"

A date... with ALVIN?! Was Eleanor going insane?

"Uh, no. First of all, I'd never go on a date with Alvin. And second of all, Jeanette's the one on a date, with Simon."

Eleanor stratched her head in confusion thinking about last night when Jeanette was on the phone. Was that who they were talking about? Themselves?

"Look, Elly," Brittany suggested, "I'll even call Alvin to prove to you that Simon and Jeanette are supposed to be on the date tonight. Definately not me and Alvin. Okay?"

Eleanor sighed and shrugged, "Alright, Brittany. If you say so..."

Brittany stood up and into the kitchen where the phone was. She loved the smell of the kitchen, especially when Eleanor was baking.

Eleanor had followed Brittany into the kitchen, and took a seat at the table, waiting for Brittany to call. Brittany took one last glance at her little sister and smiled, then began dialing the Seville's number. It rang a few times before, finally, Theodore picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Theodore? It's Brittany.

"Oh! Hi Brittany! Is Eleanor around? She told me she was going to be baking tonight and I just was about to call to see if I could stop by to taste some of-"

Brittany rolled her eyes as she cut Theodore off, "Yeah, yeah. She's here. But I need to talk to Alvin, pronto."

Theodore nodded and replied, "Oh, alright! Just tell Eleanor I said hi then." He placed the phone down to go call for Alvin.

Brittany turned around to Eleanor with an annoyed look on her face, "Theodore says hi."

Eleanor grinned and jumped up and down in her seat, "He did!? Does he want to come over to try some of my deserts? He asked me to bake a special chocolate pie for him and-"

Brittany, of course, interupted Eleanor once again, "Yeah, yeah, sure."

Eleanor sighed at her sister and walked over to the stove where a pot of water had been boiling.

"Brittany?" Theodore finally answered.

"Theodore? Where's Alvin?"

"Alvin isn't home! According to Simon, he's out on a date with you!"

Brittany's jaw dropped as she looked over at Eleanor, who seemed to be gesturing "I told you so".

"Let me talk to Simon, Theo."

"Brittany? Why are you still home?! It's nearly 7:10!"

"Simon?" Brittany wondered.

Simon nodded and began tapping his fingers uncontrollably on the table he was sitting at, "You mean to tell me Alvin is all alone in the park right now?!"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who should be at the park! Jeanette's waiting for you!"

"That's absurd, Brittany. When I spoke to Jeanette she clearly understood that I meant to set up the date with you and Alvin."

Brittany began fuming. Simon was trying to play match maker? The world MUST have been ending!

"Simon! Jeanette thought you meant her, so she's at the park right now waiting for YOU!"

Eleanor couldn't keep still as she covered up Theodore's chocolate pie in a box and threw on her coat, "Brittany. I'm going to Theodore's house to give him this. And since I don't want my brownies going to waste, I'm bringing them too."

Brittany glared at Eleanor for a moment, then sighed, "I'm coming too." She went back to the phone, "Look, Simon. I'll be over in a minute to talk to you. Okay?"

Simon smacked his head againest the table a couple of times before answering, "Fine. Goodbye."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alvin gulped as he noticed a Chipette walking towards him. It had to be Brittany. Brittany wore that dress to the Bon Voyage dance last year- ... but it wasn't like Brittany to wear something more then once.

Wait... brown hair? Jeanette?! No, it couldn't be. Jeanette wore glasses.

...Unless Jeanette got contacts...

Wait, why would Jeanette be there?

"...Brittany?" Alvin asked outloud, squinting his eyes, trying to see clearer through the fog.

Jeanette slowly emerged into sight, looking more stunning then ever before. She gulped.

Alvin's face slowly started turning red.

"Oh... hi Jeanette?"

It was silent for a few seconds until Jeanette finally spoke.

"So... where's Simon?" She asked, sitting down.

"Simon? Why would he be here? ... Where's Brittany?"

Jeanette turned as red as Alvin's cap. She had messed everything up. It _was_ Alvin that Simon was talking about on the phone, not himself. And obviously he was asking about Brittany's feelings, not hers.

"Well... not here." She shook her head as it fell to the table, her hair sprowling around it.

Alvin felt bad. He also realized what happened, but didn't want to say anything. A small smile spread across his face, though, as he realized that Jeanette was hoping for a date with his brother. He knew they had feelings for each other but didn't want to admit it! ... That sort of sounded familiar.

"Well," Alvin's smile widened, "We shouldn't let this hard work go to waste. Want me to call Simon to come for you?" It was unlike Alvin to give such a kind gesture.

Jeanette lifted her head up and sighed, "Nah. Then he'll know I screwed up," She pushed her hair behind her ear, "But I'll call Brit for you, if you want."

Alvin shook his head and fixed his cap, "You know Brittany. She'd take 2 hours getting ready. The food would get cold by then."

"So, what are we going to do then, Alvin?"

Alvin shrugged, then glanced at the roses in his hand.

_Might as well_, he thought to himself. Alvin looked at Jeanette, who seemed upset, and smiled.

"Here," He gestured towards her, "These are for you." He held the roses out for her to take.

Jeanette looked up at him, her eyes wide. She slowly took them and smiled back, "Uh, thanks. I think..."

Alvin chuckled, "Don't mention it."

It grew silent again. The only sound that could be heard was the clatter of forks hitting the plates of food.

Theodore had made a spinach pie. It was Alvin's favorite, and apparently Jeanette's too.

Alvin didn't mind spending some time with Jeanette. He got to know her a little better, and found out that she was a pretty cool person. And, there was even a pay-off for it. Now Jeanette could help Alvin with his Brittany problems.

_This should be good._ Alvin thought to himself, stuffing another piece of spinach pie into his mouth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Chapter 4**

Urgh, I tried to write a longer chapter, but I always feel like I have to post right away. Don't want to keep you guys waiting!

**Please submit reviews and suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipmunks or Chipettes!

Sorry, it took a while to upload this chapter, only because I've been really busy. But I've been working on the story alot, lately. Especially in school. xD

Enjoy, guys!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

Brittany stood at the Seville's doorstep, her arms crossed and her foot tapping. For some reason though, she didn't seem too angry. That was uncommon for Brittany.

Eleanor had a huge grin on her face, tightly holding Theodore's pie in one hand and her basket of brownies in the other.

Brittany groaned as she rang the doorbell for the second time. Finally, they heard footsteps pounding towards the door, getting louder as they got closer.

Eleanor looked at Brittany, still smiling, "Don't worry, Brit! Everything's going to be fine." She giggled, "At least we know that they aren't alone at the park. They have each other!"

Brittany completely ignored Eleanor. Truthfully, she'd rather Jeanetter be there by herself rather then with Alvin. Not that she cared that her sister and ... arch enemy ... were alone together.

She began getting annoyed, "Would someone answer already?!" The door suddenly flew open, an out of breath Theodore on the other side.

"Sorry, guys! I was busy in the kitchen." He looked at Eleanor and smiled, "I'm making something special for you."

Eleanor's cheeks tinted pink as she spoke, "Awe, thanks Theodore! I actually baked something for you, too!" She handed him the box. Theodore began grinning as he took it from Eleanor.

"The chocolate pie I asked for! Thanks so much!"

He ran out to hug her, holding her tightly in his arms.

Brittany didn't want to stare, but she couldn't help it. Once again, her sister had found what _she_ wanted; someone who loved her.

Brittany pretended not to care and rolled her eyes. She stomped inside, leaving the two lovebirds outside.

"Simon?" She yelled up the stairs, searching for him.

"He's in his lab." Theodore answered instead, walking inside holding Eleanor's hand, and of course, her gift to him. Eleanor blushed as Brittany glanced away from the young couple.

Theodore closed the front door behind them, and lead Brittany to a smaller door that was behind the stairs.

"He's down there. Just be careful not to touch anything."

Brittany only nodded as she began heading down the long, spiral staircase to a hidden new world below.

As she stepped off the final stair, her eyes were wide with interest. There were millions of different mixtures in all types of beakers, placed in cabinets and cases.

_Wow, Simon really __is__ a nerd_, Britany laughed to herself, walking foward, tyring not to knock anything over.

"Who's there?" Simon asked, looking up from his work towards the staircase.

Brittany smirked, "Only me."

Simon immediately put down the chemicals he had been working with and turned to face Brittany, a deathly glare in his eyes.

"Oh, of course. Why are you down here?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Obviously to talk about our..." She paused for a moment, "...situation?"

Simon shook his head in annoyance, "You mean to tell me that Jeanette and Alvin are the ones at the park right now?"

Brittany shrugged and sat down in a nearby chair, "...I guess so."

Simon sighed. He felt bad for Brittany, but mostly for Alvin. After putting him through all the trouble and emotion to get him to say yes and go, Brittany wasn't even there.

"I'm sorry for ... trying to interfere. I only made things worse."

Brittany sat silent. She didn't answer Simon. She didn't know what to say. Although she agreed with Simon that he was interefering, she realized that he was only trying to help. Brittany finally looked up at Simon, smiling, and with all the courage inside her, did something she had never done before.

Slowly, she walked over to him, hugging him closely. It was a little tough since he was seated, but she managed.

The only thing Brittany wanted was love, and Simon was trying to help her find it.

He gulped as his eyes widened, slowly hugging her back. He was confused. Brittany was never emotional like this, especially to him.

Simon actually liked it though. Something about Brittany right now gave him a weird feeling in his gut. Almost like butterflies.

"A-Are you okay?" Simon asked her, gently moving his hand up and down to rub her back.

Brittany closed her eyes, feeling comforted by Simon's gesture. She nodded, "I'm fine." She didn't want to let go, but she knew that eventually she would have to.

Brittany slowly released her grip from her new close friend with a smile, "I think I just needed a hug."

Simon nodded, wiping some sweat off his face with the back of his hand. Although it was sort of cold outside, his lab was always hot.

Brittany noticed it too. She guessed it was just the heat given off from some of the chemicals or something.

No one spoke. Simon quickly went back to his work, trying to forget all the overwhelming feelings that had just taken over him.

Brittany sat watching.

"So ... what are we gonna do?" She asked to break the silence.

Simon looked over at her and shrugged, "They'll figure out that we're not there and eventually do something about it themselves."

"But I don't want them to be alo-"

She quickly cut herself off before she could finish, looking at the ground.

Usually, Simon would ignore Brittany or roll his eyes or mock her, but for some reason, he seemed more interested.

_So, Brittany's ... jealous?_ Simon thought. He began growing a bit jealous himself. Not that Jeanette was with Alvin ... but how Brittany wanted to be Al- wait, what?!

_Keep it together, Simon._ He told himself, rubbing his forehead.

"You could call Jeanette, if you wanted, to tell her to go home? Or you could tell her and Alvin to come back here?..." He suggested, his head still rattling.

Brittany shrugged, "I guess that would work."

Simon hoped that they at least ate the food he and Theodore had worked so hard preparing.

Brittany went into her pink jacket pocket and pulled out a hot pink, slide cell phone. Usually, Simon would freak out if anyone used their phone in his lab. The radiation was terrible. But this time, he allowed Brittany to call her sister without leaving.

He sort of liked her company ... **alot**.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"More iced tea, Jeanette?" Alvin asked, gently lifting the carton and gesturing it towards her.

Jeanette smiled and blushed, nodding her head, "Yes, please." She picked up her cup and held it out so Alvin could pour the iced tea.

Jeanette had never felt so loved in her life. Maybe Alvin didn't feel this way, but to Jeanette, this _was_ a date. She didn't think anybody could be this kind, especially Alvin.

As she took her cup back, about to take a sip of the freshly poured drink, her small purple purse began vibrating on the table.

_Someone's calling to check up on me,_ She guessed, grabbing the purse and unzippering it.

"I'm sorry, Alvin. One minute."

Alvin only nodded, a smile on his face.

"Hello?" Jeanette answered.

"Hey, It's Brittany!"

"Oh ... Brittany. Hi? Hah.." She began panicing, thinking that Brittany was calling because she figured out what happened. She didn't want to leave Alvin though, not right now ... and not ever again.

"The date with Simon is going great, Brittany! Thanks for asking! Gotta go!"

"Wait! Jeanette! Stop!" Brittany realized what was going on. Jeanette was ... enjoying the date?

No, she wasn't allowed to.

Brittany prayed that Alvin wasn't either.

...Wait, no. She didn't like Alvin. ...Did she?

_Concentrate, Brit._ She told herself, shaking her head.

"Jeanette, answer me!"

Jeanette gulped, standing up and stepping away from the table for a moment to finish the conversation, "...What?"

"Simon wanted me to call, to tell both you and Alvin to come back to the Chipmunk's house."

"No, Brittany. I'm not leaving."

It was such a harsh, mad tone. That was nothing like Jeanette.

"But, Jeanette..."

"Goodbye, Brittany." Jeanette ended the conversation, closing her phone and placing it back in her purse, walking over to the table. "Sorry about that, Alvin."

Alvin didn't say anything. He boredly moved what was left of the food on his plate around with his fork.

"...Was that...Brittany?"

Butterflies struck Jeanette's stomach.

"What? No, of course not." She rubbed her neck uncertain, and began eating again.

Alvin sighed, "Are you sure? I heard you say her name..."

Jeanette looked up at Alvin, upset, "Alright. It was her. She said we should head home but, we don't want to so-"

"I think that's a good idea, though. "Alvin smiled and began gathering up the leftover food and plates, hiding his over-excited feelings.

Jeanette sighed and started doing the same, not answering Alvin when he spoke.

What was she thinking? Alvin Seville? He wasn't the smart, logical one. He was the obnoxious, conceited one. He was obviously just being nice because she had messed up.

...But Jeanette still couldn't help the feelings that were left to slip slowly into her mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Chapter 5**

Yay for suspense! And weird, unbelieveable pairings!

You're probably all mad at me now for doing that. It's just creative ideas:(

**Please submit reviews and suggestions!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chipmunks or Chipettes!

Sorry for the short delay. I've been really busy lately. But, luckily, I have a vacation coming up soon so, I'll be able to write more then. :D

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

_Ding dong._

"Could somebody please get that? I'm kind of busy!" Theodore yelled, wiping his eggy hands on a nearby towel.

"Don't worry, Theo. I'll get it." Eleanor answered him, a smile on her face, shaking the water off her freshly cleaned hands and heading from the kitchen to the front door.

It slowly opened with a squeak.

"Jeanette! Alvin! Hi guys!" She exclaimed, taking one of the bags filled with dirty silverware, plates, and cups from Jeanette carefully.

"Hey, Eleanor...thanks." Jeanette said, sighing.

Alvin didn't think hellos were necessary and barged in, gently pushing Eleanor out of the way. Eleanor looked at him, then back at Jeanette, confused. Jeanette only shrugged.

Theodore smiled as Alvin entered the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Alvin! You're back just in time! I need a guinea pig to test out the new desert I've been working on. Of course, Eleanor would do it too, but..." He laughed, "She always says my food is good, even when it isn't!"

Alvin nodded as he placed the bag he had been holding on the table.

"I'd love to, Theodore, but I need to talk to Simon first. Where is he?"

Theodore shrugged, "In his lab with Brittany, I think."

Alvin blinked in surprise. Since when did Simon and Brittany get along enough to be in the same room together? Unless they were argueing...as usual.

"Think he'll mind if I go down there?" Alvin asked, rubbing his neck.

Theodore shook his head no, "He didn't mind Brittany going down, so ... it shouldn't be a problem."

Alvin smiled at his brother, "Okay. Thanks, Theo."

They left off with a smile as Alvin opened the small door behind the stairs, quickly speeding down the spiral staircase. He stopped short as he reached the bottom, noticing how closely Brittany and Simon were sitting.

The loud stomping made them both look up from Simon's work.

Brittany smiled, "Alvin!"

Alvin cleared his throat and nodded, "Hey Brit."

Simon took in a deep breath before turning to completely face his brother.

"Look, Alvin. I didn't mean for this to happen. I definately screwed everything up."

Alvin shrugged and pulled up a chair by the other two.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I got to know Jeanette better-" He noticed the envy and Brittany's eyes, then grinned and continued, "And we actually got _pretty_ close."

Simon nodded, "Well, that's good!"

Alvin looked confused as he nodded back. Simon wasn't jealous that he had spent the night with Jeanette? Alvin knew that they were oblivious to each other's feelings, but ... there wasn't an ounce of grieff in Simon's voice at all.

Brittany let out a little cough into the awkward silence.

"...Alvin?" Simon started, "Do you mind going upstairs to...uh..." He had to think for a moment, "...Get me something?"

Both Brittany and Alvin looked at Simon, puzzled expressions on their faces, "Why?"

Simon seemed surprised at their response and blinked, "Well...I need something."

"What do you need?..." Alvin asked, still confused.

Simon took a look over at Brittany, then sighed, standing up. "Nevermind. I'll get it." He gave his head one last shake before slowly heading up the staircase.

This left Alvin and Brittany alone, and both of them knew exactly what was going on.

"I think..." Alvin started.

"You think...what?"

"...I think Simon...likes you."

Brittany's eyes widened. Alvin couldn't believe it either, but he knew it was true.

"Well..." Brittany stated.

"Well?"

"Well... I think _Jeanette_ likes _you_."

Alvin shook his head and laughed, then finally remembered the way she had been acting at the park. _Maybe she does..._

Brittany finally let out a fake groan, "Like I care, though?"

Alvin acted back, "Hah! Neither do I, obviously."

Truthfully, Brittany _did_ care, and truthfully, Alvin cared more.

"I really doubt it though, Alvin." Brittany said, turning to fully look at him. "It's so unlike him. He just ... doesn't like girls."

Alvin shrugged, trying to seem uneffected by Brittany's words. "Big deal. Alot of people lie about their actual feelings towards ...each other."

The room grew silent again.

They both looked at the ground, a million thoughts running through their minds at once.

"Look, Brittany-"

"Alvin, I-"

They spoke at the same time, and couldn't seem to get their thoughts into words.

_Why is this so hard?_ They both whispered, shaking their heads.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eleanor and Jeanette placed the bags they had been holding on the Seville's living room table. Jeanette plopped on the couch with a sigh.

Eleanor always knew when something was wrong with her sisters. It was almost like ... triplet telepathy. And for some reason, at this very moment, she got horrible vibes from both Jeanette _and_ Brittany.

She took a seat beside Jeanette, placing a hand on her bare shoulder.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

Jeanette shrugged, not answering, and grabbed her purse, taking out her abnormally large, pink glasses, plus a small contacts case.

"Come on, Jeanette. I know something's up."

Jeanette only shrugged again, gently taking out her contacts, and placing them in their case, then putting her glasses back on.

Eleanor sighed and suddenly hugged her sister closely.

"Jeanette, did something happen at the park?"

Jeanette didn't return her sister's embrace, but slowly nodded her head up and down.

Eleanor gasped, "Did someone hurt you?!"

Jeanette quickly shook her head no. She broke free from her sister's grasp to lean back on the couch.

Eleanor's eyebrows lowered into thought, "What happened then? Something with ... Alvin?"

Jeanette didn't respond. She didn't move a muscle. This made Eleanor's eyes widen.

"It does have to do with Alvin? Was he being selfish and rude to you?!"

Jeanette softly cleared her throat and replied, "...Not at all."

Eleanor sat silently next to Jeanette. Now _she_ could tell what was going on. Jeanette ... liked Alvin? It seemed completely impossible but, maybe it wasn't.

"Is there something you want to...talk about?" Eleanor asked, looking over at Jeanette.

As soon as Jeanette got the courage to open her mouth and speak, the sound of footsteps walking towards the living room began echoeing through the air.

It was Simon.

He entered the room, searching around with only his eyes, as if he were looking for something.

Jeanette and Eleanor noticed that he seemed sort of... upset.

It was almost awkward, until Eleanor spoke, "Looking for something?"

Simon seemed startled, then looked over at Eleanor, straightening his glasses.

"No, it's just ... nothing. Nevermind." His glance moved to Jeanette. She seemed even more upset than he was.

"Something wrong, Jeanette?"

Jeanette was surprised to see that Simon was noticing her emotions for once in his life, but shook her head, a small blush in her cheeks, "No, I'm fine."

Simon smiled, "Alright. I'm going to, uh, head back down to my lab." He left off with a wave before turning around and leaving.

Of course, the one time Jeanette thought Simon finally cared , he didn't even notice how pretty she had made herself, thinking it was for him.

Oh well, at least _Alvin_ complimented her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon came back down just in time. Surprisingly, he wasn't carrying anything.

"What'd you go get?" Alvin asked, looking at Simon, confused, trying to change the subject between himself and Brittany.

Simon shook his head, "Nothing. I tried some of Theodore's dessert though."

Brittany let out a chuckle, "Improved with the help of Eleanor, right?"

Simon couldn't help but smile as Brittany laughed, and nodded, "Of course."

Alvin cleared his throat loudly and rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat.

He knew that he would have to set things straight. And he was willing to lose a close relationship with his brother to do so. Sooner or later though, Simon would ease up.

...Just, hopefully, Brittany was willing to do the same.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Chapter 6**

I know that Simon and Jeanette are sort of out of character, but I'm tring to do the best I can do so the characters flow with the plot of the story.

**Please submit reviews and suggestions!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chipmunks or Chipettes!

Wow, Chapter 7?! THIS HAS TO BE A MIRACLE! SHE ACTUALLY WROTE MORE!

:) Enjoy, you guys. I know you'll like this chapter.

--

**Chapter 7**

"G'night Theodore! I'll miss you!" Eleanor said, running over to him.

Theodore threw his arms around her, and Eleanor returned the embrace.

"I'll miss you too, Elly." He smiled as he stared into her sparkling brown eyes, then slowly, with all his courage, leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek.

Eleanor blinked several times, her face turning bright red before finally squeezing him tightly again.

"Eleanor, come on!" Brittany yelled from the doorway, gesturing for her sister to leave.

Eleanor sighed, but finally let go, waving to him, still blushing.

Theodore waved back, smiling.

"Ugh, finally!" Brittany complained, pushing Eleanor further out the door. Eleanor sighed with happiness which only made both Brittany and Jeanette sigh with grief.

The three girls were about to walk off the lawn and onto the street, but suddenly, a frantic chipmunk stood at the doorway, screaming.

"Brittany! Wait!" Alvin yelled, finally running out to meet up with her.

"Alvin? Whats wrong?!" Brittany asked, her heart pounding with fear.

Alvin shook his head, his hands on his knees, bending over and breathing heavily. "No, nothing's wrong. I ... need ... to talk to you." He managed to get that much out of him without falling over.

Brittany was worried, but didn't want to show it in front of her sisters. "Uh...sure." She said, rolling her eyes. "Guys, you head on home. I'll meet up with you later."

Jeanette stood there, silently. She blinked once, looking at Alvin, then nodded, clenching her purse tightly in her hand.

Eleanor couldn't help but feel bad for Jeanette. She wanted her to be happy. Maybe there was a way for her to be happy, but with who she intended on being happy with! Eleanor guessed that was what Alvin wanted to talk to Brittany about, so she grabbed Jeanette's hand and smiled.

"Come on, Jeanette. I have some yummy leftover desserts waiting at home!"

--

"Oh. Welcome back, Brittany?" Theodore laughed, asking as he packed up the desserts left on the table.

Brittany chuckled before looking at the ground then up at Alvin. She didn't say a word to Theodore. Shrugging this off, he continued on with his work.

"Yeah. We need to ... talk about some things." Alvin answered instead, hesitantly and very slowly taking Brittany's hand. This made both of their stomaches flutter nervously as they glanced at each other. Brittany's cheeks were wildly glowing red while Alvin tried to man-up by giving her a grin. Being scared himself, he almost burst out into laughter.

Theodore couldn't help but squeal at this. He almost had dropped everything he was holding. "Well, I'll be sure not to bother you!" He cheered, picking up a container that had slipped from his hands and quickly placing it into the fridge.

"Don't worry about it, Theodore. We'll just go to my room." Alvin replied, rubbing his neck in embarressment of how excited his little brother was. Was it really that obvious to everyone him and Brittany's secret feelings towards each other?

"You mean _our_ room." Theodore corrected with a giggle, wiping his hands on a nearby dishtowel.

Alvin only nodded as he began pulling Brittany in the direction of the stairs.

--

Simon gently poured the chemicals he had been holding into a beaker. He hoped that working on his experiment would help to take his mind off things. The front door slamming open and the sound of his brother screaming wasn't really relaxing at all, but he grew to ignore it. The only reason he decided to look up from his work was when he heard a familiar Chipette's voice just up the stairs.

"...Brittany?" He whispered to himself, placing the beaker onto the counter and peeking his head up the spiral staircase. He was too nervous to go all the way up, though. He guessed that seeing Brittany would bring back those mysterious feelings that had been tossed upon him before.

The sounds had stopped again as Simon went back to his work. Now feeling guilty for spending the entire night in his lab, he placed the beaker down again and stood up, taking his lab goggles off.

"Might-as-well go help Theodore pack everything up, then." He spoke to himself, a small smile on his face as he threw his lab coat onto his coat hanger and raced up the stairs. Just in time too.

Simon was cut off by his brother and friend holding hands, passing him. They stopped shortly as Alvin gave Simon an uneasy smile before dragging Brittany further down the hall and up the stairs. Brittany felt badly about the whole situation and decided to give a friendly wave. That only made Simon feel worse. Forgetting what he had came upstairs for in the first place, he stomped back down into his lab, ignoring that anything had just happened.

--

Alvin gently let go of Brittany's hand as he slowly opened the door to his and his brothers' bedroom. Not thinking, she quickly withdrawled it, making a disgusted face. "That was just an act, right?"

Alvin turned around surprised, his stomach even more fluttery than before. Not wanting to sound like a total sap in front of the girl he loved, he only laughed as she plopped down on his bed. "Of course it was."

Brittany quickly regreted saying anything as her hand fell, cold and lifeless on her lap. She really wished Alvin was holding it again.

"So ... what did you want to talk about?" She asked, her eyes staring down at the floor.

Alvin shrugged as he took a seat next to her on his bed. It squeaked, hurting both of their ears.

"This whole situation is just ... I don't know ... weird." He replied, also looking down at the floor. He somehow managed to glance beside him at Brittany, but his courage left him as his eyes found their way back to the ground.

"I know." Brittany answered, nodding her head, "There has to be some way to get Jeanette and Simon to like each other again."

Alvin nodded also. He started rubbing his chin, deep in thought, before finally looking up brightly. "I've got an idea!" He turned to look at Brittany, a huge smile on his face. "You have to promise to do whatever I ask though, okay?"

Brittany smiled back but softer, her head slowly still nodding up and down. "Just as long as I don't have to embaress myself in public or worry about my reputation being ruined." Alvin couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Don't worry, Brit. It's nothing _too_ embaressing."

Brittany blinked, unsurely then sighed giving in. "Fine. I'll do whatever you say... Only because I want Jeanette to be happy again." Thinking about Jeanette somehow reminded her of the dream she had when she had passed out on her bed earlier that night. Strange feelings began to overtake her as she turned to look at Alvin, who had already been staring at her. He merely glanced back to the floor, hoping she hadn't noticed.

"...Alvin?" She whispered, her eyes still caught on his. He finally looked up again, causing their vision to meet.

"Y-yes Brittany?"

"I- ... I- ..." In her head she was screaming **"I LOVE YOU, ALVIN SEVILLE. YOU'RE EVERYTHING TO ME! MY HEART DOESN'T WANT ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU!" **but her mouth couldn't seem to get it right as no words came out instead.

"You what? Have better shoes than me?" Alvin crossed his arms annoyed, staring down at his shoes then back at Brittany, knowing that she was going to make some rude comment. Alvin saying that only made Brittany angered as she crossed her arms, standing up.

"I WAS NOT GOING TO SAY THAT, ALVIN!"

He stood up in front of her, "OH, I'M SO SURE."

Brittany growled, stomping her foot nearly shaking the house. "YOU MAKE ME SO MAD!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"OH YEAH?!" They grew closer and closer, their snouts nearly touching.

"YEAH!"

Alvin pushed his nose againest Brittany's as he wickedly stared into her eyes. Her cheeks flushed pink as she stared back, her stare less evil.

Alvin's hand suddenly made it's way to her face, holding it gently as it made it's way down her cheek to her chin. Brittany stood silently with wide eyes, watching as the boy she loved examined her. He looked down, letting their noses break free as he took his hand back to himself.

"...Are you still mad?"

Brittany very slowly shook her head no and hesitantly picked up Alvin's hand to softly place it back on her cheek. Alvin blinked as happiness filled up inside of him. His expression never changed though. They both stood silently staring at each other, their only contact Alvin's warm hand.

Alvin decided this was the perfect moment to do what he had been waiting to do for the longest time. Cautiously, he moved his face foward towards hers. Knowing what he was about to do and completely thrilled on the inside, Brittany followed Alvin's lead.

Their noses were touching as they pushed their lips foward a little more-

"ALLLVINNN!" A voice screamed from the hallway. It was Theodore.

Alvin nearly fell backwards onto the floor but steadily caught himself as he stood up straight again, looking towards the door.

Theodore entered holding a cordless phone in his hand. "It's Dave! He wants to know if everything's alright."

Alvin sighed, looking at Brittany then back to Theodore, "Well, everything WAS fine until a certain someone had to come barging in here uninvited."

"This is my room too, Alvin..."

"But you still could've knocked!"

"I didn't see any 'Do Not Disturb' signs..."

Brittany shook her head annoyed as she stepped between the two. "Guys, stop. Tell Dave that everything is just dandy and that we can't wait for him to come home from his trip."

Alvin rolled his eyes as he sat down on his bed, his arms crossed angerly.

Theodore grinned and nodded, rushing back out the door and down the stairs.

Brittany sighed, her eyes moving over to stare at Alvin. It seemed impossible that their almost perfect moment was ruined by that loud, obnoxious scream of Alvin's name. He stared back up at her, a grin on his face.

"Where were we?" He implied, standing up and moving his way over to Brittany. She looked in the opposite direction and shook her head. "I ... better head home, Alvin. It's getting really late."

"Why don't you stay the night?"

"...You think I'd be allowed to?"

Alvin nodded, a huge smile stretched from ear to ear. "Besides, we need to discuss our plans of getting Simon and Jeanette together."

Brittany blinked as she turned back to Alvin, a small smile appearing on her own face.

"Well ... alright."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chipmunks or Chipettes!

I'm updating quickly now. Wee.

--

**Chapter 8**

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Brittany asked Eleanor, taking her pink nightbag and throwing it over her shoulder.

Eleanor smiled and nodded, her arms finding their way folded in front of her chest. "I would have refused you doing this but since it's for Jeanette..." She paused, "...then it's fine."

Brittany couldn't help but blink in confusion and anger. "It's great to know you don't trust me..." She said, annoyed, mimicing Eleanor's action and crossing her arms.

Eleanor sighed and shook her head, trying to calm Brittany down, "It's not that I don't trust _you_. Mostly Alvin... But it's just the point that two chipmunks in this household really like you!" Brittany couldn't help but giggle at this. Of course she didn't want Simon to like her, but knowing that he did was kind of cute. "I'll be responsible. Don't worry about me, Elly."

Eleanor nodded again before slowly taking a peek behind Brittany into the house. "Is Theodore awake?"

Brittany smiled at her younger sister's care for her friend and shrugged, looking right of her to the living room. "Last time I saw him, he was watching the Food Network channel."

Eleanor grinned, running inside past Brittany and into the living room. Theodore laid, fast asleep, sprawled out on the couch. Eleanor stopped short, a loving smile on her face as she gently knelt down to kiss him softly on the nose.

A small smile escaped Theodore as he slept.

Brittany sighed as she watched Eleanor stand up and make her way back over to her. "I'll talk to you later, Brit." She whispered. "Oh! And I forgot. I packed up some brownies in your bag for you to munch on." She gave Brittany a quick hug before heading out the front door. It closed slowly with a squeak.

Brittany shook her head to rid herself of her jealous feelings and began making her way up the stairs.

"Alvin, Eleanor dropped by to give me my stuf-"

She stopped dead in sentence, her eyes wide with both embaressment and confusion as the love of her life slowly pulled on his pajama pants. He was shirtless, and his messy hat hair was falling in his face. He didn't even notice when Brittany entered the room.

"S-sorry for...uh...intruding." She said softly, clearing her throat and staring at the ground. Her eyes didn't seem to want to glance away from his body, though. She had barely noticed how muscular Alvin had gotten over the years.

Alvin suddenly looked up, his face turning bright red with embaressment as he threw on an oversized t-shirt and played with his hair to tame it. "O-oh! No problem. Heh..."

Brittany gulped before walking foward and tossing her nightbag onto Alvin's bed, sitting beside it. "So, what's the plan?" She asked, changing the subject.

Alvin cleared his throat, his face still slightly red as he plopped down next to Brittany. "Well, me and Jeanette were set up on a date by accident, right?"

Brittany nodded, not understanding where Alvin was going with his plan.

"What if we pretend to like them back?"

"WHAT?!" Brittany yelped. She realized how loudly she had screamed and quickly softened her voice. "Why would we lead them on? We don't like them, remember?" She prayed that she was right.

"I know, I know." Alvin reassured with a smile. "But what if we do what _they_ did accidently?" His smile widened as he noticed how perfectly his plan would work out. "What if you ask Simon on a date to the park and I ask Jeanette..."

Brittany finally understood as she continued Alvin's idea, "And then they'll meet each other there instead of _us_!"

Alvin nodded in excitement, and Brittany couldn't help but feel excited too. Without thinking she began hugging Alvin closely. Alvin happily hugged Brittany back, content that she liked his plan. After a few seconds, she let go in disbelief of what she did, but didn't say a word about it.

"...Do you think Simon's going to come up to bed anytime soon?"

"Nah. He usually falls asleep working on whatever experiment he's doing and wakes up the next morning in his lab."

"What about Theodore?"

"When Theo is watching the Food Channel, he's stuck on it for hours then dozes off into a deep sleep."

Brittany chuckled, "Yeah, I noticed that." They grew silent as both chipmunks realized that they had the entire room to themselves. "I'm going to go change into my pajamas." She said to break the silence, grabbing her nightbag before standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

Alvin only nodded as Brittany left, now sitting there alone, thinking. He wanted Brittany to sleep comfortably. Truthfully this was their first real "sleepover", not counting all the ones they had during touring season, of course. Standing up, Alvin walked over to Theodore's bed and examined it carefully. The covers seemed soft enough- ...but of course, hidden under the pillow were small packages of candy.

"Yuck! I don't want her getting bed bugs in her hair." He said outloud, ignoring Theodore's bed to now walk around his to Simon's bed. This bed had to be the most perfect, even better than Alvin's. It was still in good physical shape, and the mattress wasn't as worn out like his or Theodore's. Nodding with approval, Alvin pulled down the comforter and blanket to reveal the blue sheets. He sniffed them and smiled.

"Hooray! They don't smell like Sugar Daddies or Hershey bars!" He laughed then fluffed the pillows and set them up straight and nice. A knock was suddenly heard from the door. Alvin looked to see Brittany standing in her pajamas looking cuter than ever. She was wearing short light pink shorts that had little black music notes scattered around them. On her top was a plain, hot pink tanktop while her hair was placed into two cute pigtails, almost like Eleanor's but a bit longer, with a yellow ribbon tied around each creating little bows.

She smiled at him. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything private again."

Alvin nodded, smiling back. He had almost forgotten how to speak. "O-oh! Uh... I made Simon's bed all nice and cozy for you. Since he won't be using it, I just assumed you'd be more comfortable sleeping on this rather than the floor." He chuckled, which made Brittany's smile widen.

"That's really nice of you, Alvin." She replied, dropping her nightbag by the foot of Simon's bed and sitting on top of it. She had to admit that it was a lot softer than Alvin's bed. Unsurely, she glanced over to the clock, seeing that it was already almost midnight.

"What's that supposed to mean? That I'm never nice?" Alvin asked with a semi-harsh tone. This only made Brittany roll her eyes as she pulled Simon's blanket over her body, snuggling into the bed. "No, I'm just saying...thank you." She smiled up at him which made a small tint of red hit his cheeks.

"I guess this means we're going to bed?" Alvin asked, starting to climb into his own. Brittany looked at him and shrugged. "I... guess so."

"Well then...goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight." Brittany finished as Alvin reached to turn off the lights.

20 minutes past. The room had been completely quiet. The sound of a pindrop would have been heard.

"...Alvin?" Brittany's whisper broke the silence. "Are you still awake?" She couldn't tell through the darkness.

"...Yeah." Alvin answered. His voice seemed tired and raspy. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I just can't seem to fall asleep. It might be this bed..."

"Oh?" Alvin asked concerned, rolling over on his side to look at Brittany. The darkness prevented this though.

"My bed at home isn't this comfy, so it makes me feel even farther away from home."

Alvin blinked, his stomach filling with butterflies for the 100th time that night. _Come lay with me._ He asked in his head. Obviously she wouldn't answer. "Uh..well..." He was going to suggest Theodore's bed, but he truely didn't want to take the risk.

_Only one thing to do, Alvin..._

"Do you want to...sleep over here?"

Brittany took a deep breath in as her eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

Alvin gulped and took a deep breath in before repeating, "Do you want to come sleep in my bed?"

Brittany had to catch her breath without Alvin noticing before answering him back. "I'd...love to."

Alvin moved over to his left, allowing Brittany to hesitantly climb under the covers with him. Neither of them was going to lie; it was very awkward. They weren't touching in any way for Alvin had moved completely over. This only made Brittany shiver in lonliness. She wanted him to move closer. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her and hold her close- ... but he didn't.

Assuming that he must have been very tired, Brittany sighed and turned over onto her side, now not facing towards were Alvin was, but towards Simon's bed.

10 minutes past. She was still awake. 20 minutes past, she began to doze off. After 30 minutes of waiting to fall into a deep sleep, as Brittany's mind began slipping, she was soon wakened by the warm touch of a hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath in, unsure of what was going on, but kept her eyes closed. Suddenly, she was pulled to her left towards Alvin, his arm wrapped over her body as his hand gently moved down to lay on top of hers.

_I must be dreaming..._ Brittany thought to herself, her stomach fluttering wildly. She soon felt Alvin's chest againest her back as he matched his body up with hers.

"...Brittany?" He whispered close to her ear.

Brittany didn't know if she should answer. She was so confused about what was going on, but knowing she had to say something, she let out a small, "Hmm?"

"Look, ... I'm sorry for being so ... bossy and conceited all the time. I know you hate it." He sighed and slowly traced Brittany's hand with his fingers.

"O-oh. I know it's a part of who you are, Alvin. It's fine..."

"It really isn't, Brittany. All we used to do was insult each other, and I don't know if you meant anything that you said to me but I know that I didn't mean anything I said to you."

"...Y-you...didn't?" Brittany couldn't believe her ears. She must've been dreaming.

"Of course." Alvin said, smiling before moving his hand in place with Brittany's and gently closing it. Brittany couldn't help but close hers too linking their hands together as she tightly squeezed Alvin's hand in hers. "I never meant anything negative I said either." Her thumb began softly rubbing his. A small sigh escaped Alvin as a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Goodnight, beautiful." He was so impressed and happy with what he had just confessed. He never knew that he had it in him. And thinking about it carefully, Simon's willingness to help did come in handy afterall. None of this would have happened if it weren't for the whole mixup.

"Sweet dreams, my love." Brittany ended, pushing herself back more to squish in closer to Alvin. She didn't even notice his free hand smoothly stroking her hair.

Both of them hoped the night would never end, but they knew it had to. And when it did, they were ready for what came next.

Their plan must be set into action.

--

**End Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chipmunks or Chipettes!

Sorry for the short delay and sort of short chapter. More coming soon. :)

--

**Chapter 9**

Morning came around quickly, mainly because Brittany and Alvin didn't fall asleep until 2:30AM.

Brittany woke up first, her head resting on Alvin's right shoulder. His arm was firmly around her, holding her close while her right hand held his left hand tightly.

She sighed, looking up at the sleeping chipmunk with a smile on her face. She moved herself closer to him, although it was nearly impossible because they were already so close.

_Knock knock knock._

Brittany jumped in her place, startled by the sound on the door. Neither knock or jump woke Alvin though.

"W-who's there?" She asked softly, not wanting to take the risk in actually waking up.

"...I should be the one asking who's there." A familiar voice echoed in the hallway. Brittany immediately recognized it.

It was Simon.

_Oh no!_ Brittany paniced in her head. She knew that if Simon walked in and saw Alvin and her like this, he'd never believe Brittany when she asked him on a 'date'.

"Uh...it's Alvin. I'm changing." She said, deepening her voice and sounding ridiculous. Luckily, Simon couldn't tell.

"Oh?...Well, Theodore made breakfast. Is...Brittany still here?" He asked suspiciously, mostly because of Alvin's change in voice. Thinking about it more, he guessed that it was because his brother had just woken up.

"Uh..." Brittany stuttered, looking around uneasy. "She's sleeping...on...the floor." She bit her lip knowing how stupid she sounded and prayed that Simon couldn't tell.

He blinked, confused, but not being a morning person decided to shrug it off. "Whatever. Just come down for breakfast." Simon rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets before trugging down the stairs.

_Phew._ She slowly looked back up at Alvin who was still sleeping. This only made a gentle smile appear on her face.

"Wow, you're a heavy sleeper." She whispered, nudging him a bit with a giggle. "When we were younger, you used to wake up with the sound of a ... well ..." She paused for a moment before shouting, "...BOO!"

Suddenly, Alvin's eyes shot open with a gasp. "I'M UP!" He ylped, quickly sitting up in his spot causing Brittany to sit up also, squished between his arm and side.

Brittany gasped for air, "Good to know." She choked, trying to move her way out of the situation.

Alvin looked to his right, seeing Brittany, then gasped again, taking his arm back. "I'm sorry!" His cheeks turned pink.

Birttany smiled, now laying back on Alvin's pillow. "Don't worry about it." Her stomach started rumbling. That's when she remembered what Simon had told her. "Theodore made breakfast for everyone. We should go downstairs."

Alvin yawned, stretching his arms and 'accidently' nudging Brittany's chest. "Woops! Sorry, toots." He winked.

Brittany blushed, sitting upright with her legs off the side of the bed. "Since when were you allowed to call me that?"She asked softly.

Alvin smiled, grabbing his cap and adjusting it on his head. "Well, I just assumed."

Brittany rolled her eyes, giving Alvin a small smirk, "Don't." She mocked him by winking back before standing up and walking towards her nightbag. She pulled out a pair of fluffy yellow slippers which matched the bows in her hair, slipped them on her feet, then waved for Alvin to follow her as she headed out the door.

--

"Good morning, Simon!" Theodore greeted his brother with a smile and wave after looking up from his cooking.

Simon only gave Theodore a small nod before sitting at the table. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before sniffing the air.

"I made both pancakes and waffles. I couldn't decide between the two so I just made both!" Theodore giggled as he continued, "Oh, and a side order of hashbrowns and eggs, of course!"

Simon cracked a smile, nodding again. He found it cute how his younger brother was so into yet confused by his cooking.

Just then, Alvin and Brittany walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Strangely to Simon, they weren't holding hands. Infact they looked almost angry at each other.

"G-good morning, Brittany." Simon finally said to break his vow of silence, "You too, Alvin."

Brittany only rolled her eyes hearing Alvin's name, then plopped down into the seat next to Simon, a grin on her face, "Thank you, Simmie." She said flirtatiously, giggling a bit.

This startled Simon as his glasses became slightly foggy. He cleared his throat, pulling his shirt collar from his neck awkwardly. "O-oh. My pl-pleasure." He stuttered, a soft shade of red filling his cheeks.

Alvin bit his lip as he watched his older brother get so embaressed around Brittany. _Keep it together, Alvin. This is only an act. _He told himself, taking a deep breath in. With that, he sat down opposite to Brittany and licked his lips, hungrily. "Bring on the food!" He obnoxiously said, slamming his plate on the table.

Theodore smiled and nodded, grabbing the huge plate of pancakes/waffles and placing it in the center of the table. He seemed almost confused by what was going on. Didn't only last night Alvin tell Brittany he liked her? He shrugged to himself before also placing down the plate of hashbrowns and eggs.

"Thanks Theo." Simon complimented in place of Alvin's rudeness, taking two pancakes and placing them onto his own plate. "Would you like any?" He asked Brittany like a gentleman. Brittany shook her head no, giggling again, "I'm good."

Alvin shuttered to himself before grabbing two waffles and some of the scrambled eggs.

--

"Jeanette! Hurry up, we have to go pick up Brittany!" Eleanor complained loudly as she waited at the bottom of the stairs for her sister to come down.

"Just a minute, Eleanor!"

"What's taking you so long?!" Eleanor asked in a yell.

"N-nothing!"

Eleanor rolled her eyes with a sigh and sat on the last step, waiting.

"Alright, I'm ready." Jeanette said with a smile, appearing at the top of the stairs. Eleanor turned around, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping as she stared at what Jeanette had done to herself.

"That's an awful lot of makeup, Jeanette... and an awfully short skirt..."

Jeanette tried smiling. "Well, it's one of Brittany's, so..."

Eleanor held back her laughter, shaking her head in embarressment. "Dressing like that isn't going to impress anyone, Jeanie."

Jeanette suddenly grew quiet, looking down at her feet, "Well, ...Alvin likes it apparently."

_Oh no..._ Eleanor thought to herself, rushing up the stairs to her sister's side. "You shouldn't care what Alvin thinks! He's not worth it, trust me." She went into her handbag and pulled out some tissues, handing them to Jeanette. She took them willingly and slowly began wiping the thick makeup off her face.

"...I'll go get changed then."

"Good. But hurry, Brittany's waiting."

Jeanette nodded with a somewhat concerned look on her face before walking towards her bedroom. She quickly rushed into it, slamming the door behind her. Tears began falling from her eyes as she fell the floor tragically. She was so confused. She didn't know who she really liked or who really liked her. She felt lonely and disowned from the world.

Just then, her cellphone could be heard vibrating. Blinking and wiping her tears, she slowly stood up and grabbed it.

"...Seville Residence?" She said outloud, thinking to herself. "Must be Brittany."

"...Hello?"

"Jeanette?"

"...Alvin?" Jeanette's breath was taken away as she heard his voice through the phone.

"Hey! I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"What are you doing tonight? I think we should hang out."

Jeanette was speechless. Alvin wanted to hang out with her?

"...I'd love to, Alvin."

"Great! 7:00 at the park. Be there. Bye!" He hung up abruptly."

"...Bye." Jeanette sighed in disbelief, falling onto the floor again, her phone close to her heart as she stared at the ceiling.

"Jeanette!" A voice screamed from the hallway. It was Eleanor again. "Are you ready?" She walked in to see Jeanette on the floor completely starstruck.

She smiled as she turned to look at Eleanor. "Nope. I'm not going. I'll um...see you later."

Eleanor seemed somewhat surprised at Jeanette's new mood, but smiled knowing that she was happy. "Well, alright. I'll be back soon." She left off with a small wave before heading out the door.

Jeanette sighed again, standing up to sit on her bed. She couldn't believe what was going on. Maybe Alvin was coming to his senses afterall.

--

**End Chapter 9**


End file.
